


Go to hell

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hate John Watson right now!, Spoilers EP1S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: I just watched the episode and I'm like... WTF!!! WTF Mofftis? WTF Watson??? WTF!!!!!!!!!Sorry for the angs but I needed to blow some steem after the shit hit the fan...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the episode and I'm like... WTF!!! WTF Mofftis? WTF Watson??? WTF!!!!!!!!!  
> Sorry for the angs but I needed to blow some steem after the shit hit the fan...

I am there already… I’ve lost you… all of you… I tried to keep you safe, happy… I tried…

I know what you did, flirting with that woman, texting her, feeling jealous of my relationship with your wife…

I knew I shouldn’t have returned… I knew, from the moment I saw you hiding the box in your breast pocket… But I played the fool… for you…

I’m sorry I forced myself back into your life… I’m sorry I made a mess of everything you wanted, of the life you always claimed you needed, but I could see the love fading from your eyes, the love for her, the love for me…

Have you really ever loved anyone? Have you? Or is it that you just live for the adrenaline, for the next chase, for the thrill?

I’ve gone to hell and back, and I’m there once more… all because of you… But this time, oh this time, I’m not coming back, this time, John Watson, I’m not saving you… I’m sorry Mary; I’ve already broken my vow… John Watson is beyond salvation…

GO TO HELL


End file.
